


What a Hot Mess

by SailorBryant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA!AU, Gavin is the mob bosses 'daughter', M/M, Swimming, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They boys have a big heist coming up, and everything’s coming together. There’s only one, tiny,  problem; Gavin can’t swim.</p><p>Based of this prompt:  "Ryan & Gav get paired together for a heist involving escaping in a boat. It goes wrong and they need to bail but Gavin won’t jump out, falls in anyway and reveals that for some reason he never learned to swim. Ryan's appalled and takes it upon himself to teach him, a venture which naturally involves spending a lot of time around each other shirtless. Sort of pre-freewood i guess, maybe for bonus awkward ryan hasn’t been part of the crew that long so they don’t know each other very well? ty ~whb"</p><p>Also heavily influenced by the song Black Jack Davey by Bob Dylan( or at least the White Stripes cover).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Changed from the prompt a little bit. Also inspired by the GST series and by this 8tracks playlist: http://8tracks.com/really-lame-music/freewood-dance-with-the-devil

"Haywood, get in here!”  

Ryan sat down the gun he was in the middle of cleaning to make the trek across the warehouses’ bare concrete floor to his bosses office.

"What do you need, boss?" he asked, leaning against the door.  

Geoff motioned for him to come in. “Shut the door.”

Ryan wasn’t surprised to be called in. They’d been slow for a while planning the next heist, and Ryan generally wasn’t helpful in their downtime. He was an action man, and he never needed much prep for what he did.  He wasn’t really asked to assist in the planning either, not after the Alpha II incident.  Geoff usually doled out little one man jobs to him during the breaks to give his itchy trigger finger something to do.

“What’s up, Geoff?”

“You can swim, right?”  

Ryan nodded slowly, caught a little off guard. “Yeah?”

“The next heist, you know what’s going on?”

“We’re hitting that tech company down by the docks.”

Geoff nodded. “Well, Jack got us some interesting intel. Apparently there is,” he paused, his fingers twirling absentmindedly on his mustache. “Fuck, there’s no way to say this that isn’t dumb as dicks.  They’ve got a hidden underwater entrance.”

Ryan instantly regretted having left his mask on the table, because he struggled to hide the look of confusion and disbelief in his face.  Judging from Geoff’s soft laugh, he hadn’t completely succeeded.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. Apparently the president has some sort of submersible that he likes to dive in, and he made them install him a little entrance near the cliffs. Freaky as fuck, but I’m not going to question it, because it gives us the perfect way in.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“Quit that and listen. You have no idea how tight the security is on this fucking place. It’s guarded tighter than anything I’ve ever seen.  Jack got close to one chick inside, but she said it's impossible to try and get any of our people employed there so quickly. There’s cameras and snipers and traps like you wouldn’t fucking believe. This is our only way in whether we like it or not.”

“So we’re gonna just gonna  _swim_ in?”

Geoff visibly resisted the urge to flip him off.

"It’s real simple,  _asshole_. Caleb’s got us a yacht, and he’ll have a whole gaggle of girls on there partying it up, while the six of us slip away with our scuba gear.  No one’ll think anything suspicious about some rich asshole with a group of bikini’s drinking on his yacht, especially not in Los Santos.”   

Ryan’s eyebrow twitched, but that was the only expression he allowed to slip forth, and Geoff continued on.

“Michael’s hooked us up with some air tight bags he’s used for smuggling before to get the guns and explosives in.  Once the boat party’s in full swing we’ll just slip in quietly, have the inside guy open the hatch for us, and then we’ll have our run of the place!”

Ryan rolled his eyes at the pleased grin on Geoff’s face.

“There’s only one snag,” he admitted.

“ _One_?” Ryan asked, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

Geoff ignored him. “One.  We have to have Gavin on this one, and well,” he trailed off.

“He can’t swim,” Ryan finished for him, already feeling the dread pooling in stomach.  He was fully aware of the lad’s deficiency in water.  He was the one who had drug him to the pier during their last heist, when their boat had been surrounded and quickly sunk by the oncoming police.  Ryan had grabbed Gavin quickly, chucking them both into the war and as far from the soon to be wreckage of the boat as quickly as he could - and leaving behind enough bombs to take out all the ships around them. He had assumed that the lad would be able to take care of himself once they’d cleared the explosion.

He had been wrong. Gavin would be a corpse at the bottom of the coast, if a bullet hadn’t grazed a little too close to Ryan, causing him to submerge himself long enough to spot the other man  struggling as he sunk further and further.

As his mother would have said, that’s what assuming get’s you. This time it lead to him dragging a struggling idiot through brutal ocean waves with one arm, while trying to out swim the cops until his crew arrived to back ji, up. He could still see the haunted look in the lad’s eyes as he gagged up sea water in the back of Ray’s boat.

Geoff nodded. “Can’t swim worth dicks.” Geoff chuckled to himself.  “If it were anybody else, I’d be shocked they could make it this far in life without learning, but it is Gavin.”

They shared an understanding shrug.  It  _was_  Gavin.

“Does he really have to be there?” Ryan asked. He wanted to say more, about how the boy was usually far more trouble than he was worth, but it wasn’t always wise to needle Geoff about Gavin.  The boss had an unusually deep soft spot for the boy, treating him more like a son than an employee.  

“Unfortunately, yes,” Geoff admitted, leaning back in his chair.  “This isn’t just a simple bank job, we’re going for some high tech crap, and Gavin’s the only one who has a fucking clue about the shit we’re looking for. Not to mention, we need him on site to deal with whatever high tech security shit we run into. He’s absolutely necessary.”

“Then just get somebody to teach him,” Ryan offered, with a shrug.

“Glad you think so,” Geoff drawled slowly, shooting him a pointed look as his lips inched themselves into a grin.

The dread in Ryan’s chest, that had been slowly petering away during their companionable dismissal of Gavin’s skills, came slamming back into place.  

“You are not serious.”

“Sorry buddy, but I need you to do me a favor.”

“You cannot be serious.  You’re a god damn millionaire Geoff; hire a professional.”

Geoff snorted.  “Would if I could, buddy, but you know how Gavin is.  He’s hard to wrangle by a bunch of mad men with guns, let alone a civilian used to dealing with sane people.  I need someone with the patience to deal with him, and the ability to scare him into getting this done.  Not like you’re doing much, anyway,” he finished, the sly grin stretching out underneath his comically groomed mustache infuriating Ryan even more.

What was worse, was that he was right.  Ryan had a certain talent for containing Gavin’s wildness to an extent, even at times when Geoff failed to calm him. If someone could get the job done, it would have to be Ryan.

“Fine,” he finally relented. “If it needs to be done, I’ll do it.”

Geoff gave him a relieved smile.  “Thanks, man,” he told him, sincerely.  He looked away for a second, and when he turned back it was to lock into Ryan with a serious look.

“Listen Ryan, you know how I hate to give orders, right?”  Ryan nodded slowly, shuffling uneasily in his seat from his bosses stiff tone, and the use of his first name. It was true though. When dealing with newer members of the crew, he didn’t care to order them around, but with the inner circle Geoff only asked for favors, with the promise to return it if possible. It was a sign of respect, and it had gained Geoff deep loyalty in his crew.

“Well I’m asking you to teach him as favor. I know he’s a pain, but we need it done and I’ll get you back I promise.”

Ryan shrugged easily.  Geoff owed him so many favors at this point, there was no use in counting anymore.  It wasn’t like that was why he stayed around, anyway.

Geoff lifted a finger to point directly at him. “But I’m ordering you not to fuck him.”

He really, really wished he would’ve worn his mask, because he was unable to do anything to stop the look of pure startled confusion that must have blanketed his face.  “What?”

“You heard me.  You know he’s like a son to me, and I want you to keep it in your pants.”

“For fuck’s sake, Geoff,” Ryan exclaimed.  “Where the hell is this coming from?”

“The boy’s been making goo goo eyes at you for forever, and there’s no telling what looks you’ve been giving him behind that creepy fucking mask, but I just want to make it clear that he is off limits.”

His life had always been strange, but this was just getting out of hand. “Believe me man, the only thing I’ve ever wanted to do that boy was choke the life of him,” he blurted out.

Geoff gave him a solid, measuring look, and Ryan met him evenly.  Finally, Geoff lent back, seemingly satisfied. “Well good, that settles that. I just don’t want anybody fucking around with him, y’know?

“Believe me Geoff, you don’t have a thing to worry about.”

Ryan was out of the office, and sitting back at his table with his guns laid out before, his mask firmly back on, before Geoff’s words finally hit him. Gavin was making ‘goo goo’ eyes at him? What the hell did that mean?

He shook his head. Geoff was just getting too overprotective of the boy, and seeing things that weren’t even there to see.  He wouldn’t let himself worry about it.

That was how Ryan found himself knocking on Geoff’s door, wasting a precious Sunday afternoon, wearing a pair of swim trunks he borrowed from Jack.  He wasn’t surprised when no one answered, and he ended up using the key he’d been lent by Geoff earlier that week.  He finally found Gavin lounging by the pool, wearing nothing but his swim shorts, a pair of sunglasses, and a glob on sunscreen stuck on the tip of his large nose.  

The younger man leapt up when he heard the sliding glass door open.

“Rye-bread!” he screamed, jogging up to the man in his stumbling baby-deer like fashion that had always amused Ryan.

“Gavin,” Ryan replied evenly.

Gavin pouted as soon as he reached him, quickly looking him up and down. “I thought you were going to teach me how to swim.”

“That  _is_  why I’m here,” Ryan answered slowly.

“But you’re wearing your mask and everything.”

Ryan gestured towards his trunks, and Gavin let out frustrated groan.

“At least take off your bloody jacket. You look like a loon.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, but slowly made his way over to one of the lounge chairs and laid his jacket over it, toeing off his shoes and socks as well.  He turned back, only to find Gavin standing directly behind him, his sunglasses pushed up onto his head so Ryan could fully appreciate the coy look the other was giving him.

“It’s pretty hot out here, Ry,” he said slowly, grinning up at him. “You really wanna be wearing that black shirt?”  

Well, huh.  

"It’s not that hot," he replied, keeping his voice as even as possible. 

Gavin pouted up at him, taking another step closer. “But Rye, it’s just gonna get hotter.”

"The sun’s going down in an hour, how’s it going to get hotter?"

Gavin’s lip twitched. “Well, you know, swimming’s hard work, Rye.” He ran his finger down Ryan’s bicep.  ”I remember those arms straining pretty hard when they were wrapped around me,” he continued, his pout transforming back to a sly grin. 

Well, fuck. Geoff was not wrong apparently. Not that it mattered to Ryan, of course. Gavin was notorious flirt, and while he could appreciate that the boy wasn’t necessarily terrible to look at, Ryan was too old and too broken to fuck around with that sort of stuff. Especially not with his boss’s surrogate son.

Ryan looked over Gavin’s shoulder and made some quick calculations, before returning his un-amused gaze back to the younger man.

“I’m sure the water will be cold enough,” he told him, keeping his voice as even as possible, before pushing against the other’s naked chest.  

Gavin yelped, and took a few clumsy steps backwards in surprise, before his foot caught on the edge of the pool.  He let out a true startled scream this time, his arms pinwheeling in the air just like the cartoon character that Ryan truly felt that he was, before slamming backwards into the pool.

Ryan chuckled to himself beneath his mask.  Gavin’s spluttering and loud cursing as soon as he surfaced only making him laugh harder.

“Ryyy! Why did you do that! It’s bloody freezing, you knob!”

“See?” Ryan replied, still chuckling lightly despite himself, “I told you.”

Gavin was still wiping the water from his eyes, ready to begin a new round of cursing, when he realized that Ryan was climbing into the pool, and he went silent.  

“Let’s get this over with,” Ryan told him.

Gavin, as he’d expected, was an absolute nightmare to teach.  He knew the boy was quick, but it seemed that he was doing everything he could to derail the lesson, asking pointless questions, and trying to start a fight by splashing Ryan at random times.  Once he realized that this would get him nothing more than annoyed eyebrow raise, he started tackling him and trying to drag him underwater.  On the third tackle he finally succeeded, leaping onto his back, and causing Ryan to nearly drown as his mask closed in around him.  

He ignored Gavin’s profusely worded apologies as he ripped it off and flung it towards his jacket, pausing only a moment before doing the same with his shirt.  It was soaked through at this point, and the wet fabric was starting to rub his chest raw.

Surprisingly, Gavin seemed far more cooperative after the near death experience, actually listening to what Ryan was saying, and genuinely trying instead of whining as soon as Ryan let go of him.

The first time he managed to stay above water on his own, they both cheered.  Ryan swam lazily over to steps of the pool, commanding Gavin to try a few laps, but cautioned him to stay in the shallow end.  He spread his legs out and leaned back against the edge, finally letting himself relax.

He had just closed his eyes when he felt himself gain a lapful of Gavin.

“I can swim!” Gavin giggled, sliding against Ryan in a way that gave the older man goosebumps.

“I saw,” he replied cautiously, moving his hands up to start pushing the boy off of him, but Gavin just clenched his thighs around Ryan’s, holding his ground.

“Aww, Rye bread, I’m comfortable.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, his hands resting on the boys hips as he leaned back once again. He thought momentarily about letting himself just enjoy their current position.  He didn’t plan on sleeping with him, but he wasn’t dead either. Attractive young men didn’t fall into his lap every day. Unfortunately, Geoff’s accusing eyes flashed through his memory, and the warmth that had been pooling in him slid away as he let out a long sigh.  

“You know Gavin, as far as seductions go this isn’t your best,” he drawled.

Instead of his eyes widening in surprise, like Ryan was hoping for, Gavin’s green eyes seemed to turn a deeper shade, as his happy smile turned in a cocksure grin.  

“Oh really?” Gavin’s voice took on a deep, almost dangerous undertone that Ryan had never heard before.

It made him suddenly nervous.

“Are you sure about that?” He asked, running his hands up Ryan’s arms to lay still against the top of his shoulders. “Because, I think it worked out just the way I planned.”

“You planned?” Ryan murmured, ignoring the way this new, confident side of Gavin was affecting him.

“Well,” Gavin mused, “I’ve got you in a pool, half naked, and underneath me.  Seems like a pretty good attempt to me.” He rolled his hips, and Ryan gasped as warmth started rolling back into his cold limbs. Gavin giggled. “I even got you take that silly mask off.”

Ryan gaped up at him. “You bastard, you almost drowned me.”

Gavin pouted down at him, running his fingers through Ryan’s wet ponytail, and scooting himself even closer until their bare chests were nearly touching. “Oh come on you donut, don’t be like that. I had to get you to take that stupid thing off, somehow.” His smirk returned, slowly moving his face closer and closer.

“Y-you just,” Ryan sputtered out quickly, pulling his head back slightly. “So you just planned this all out today?”

Gavin giggled again, giving Ryan a quick smirk. “Oh no, I planned it all out when I convinced Geoff to have you teach me.”

Gavin rolled his eyes as Ryan raised an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically.  He leaned back, easily slipping into the childish look Ryan was used to, with his eyes wide and his lip stuck out in a pout. “But Geoff! Why can’t Michael just teach me? Does Ryan really have to come over, he’s no fun!” Gavin’s smirk quickly slid back onto his face, and Ryan could just hear Geoff’s response in his head.

_“Good! You need to learn, not just fuck around with Michael. No, no, I’m getting Ryan to do it and that’s final.”_

“You,” Ryan whispered, trailing off while he looked up at Gavin in pure wonder.  From the moment he’d met the younger man, he had placed the lad in a box labeled, “Idiot,” and had never looked back. Now, however, he felt like he was looking at a totally different person.  “Y-you did all this just to get laid?”

Gavin’s nose crinkled upwards. “Ew, no you mong.  I didn’t do all this just to shag.” He smiled down at Ryan, running his hands through the others slowly drying hair. “I did all this to shag you.”

Ryan blinked, finally for the first time seeming to take in the younger man’s bare chest, and smooth tan skin, and dark green eyes framed by lashes that he couldn’t believe belonged to a boy.

"You," Ryan began in a whisper.

"Me,” Gavin whispered back, lowering his lips once more towards Ryan’s.

“Geoff!” Ryan shouted out suddenly, sending Gavin sprawling back as he looked around wildly.

“Where?”

Ryan shook his head, firmly holding Gavin away from him now, but still not completely pushing him off him.  “No, I just. I can’t.  I promised Geoff I wouldn’t.”

Gavin frowned.  “What?”

“He ordered me not to-” stumbled out of Ryan’s mouth, before the dark look in Gavin’s eyes made him realize he probably shouldn’t finish that sentence.

"He ordered you to not,  _what_?”

"Um," Ryan mumbled, looking anywhere but Gavin. He fondly remembered the casual way he’d dismissed the whole thing in Geoff’s office, because it was much harder now when he’d realized that maybe he did want to get his hands on Gavin for other reasons than to shake some sense into him.

"You cannot be bloody serious." Gavin groaned and grabbed at his own hair in frustration. "He made that an order?"

Ryan gulped, his guilty look all the confirmation the younger man needed.

Gavin glared down at him. “And you’re going to listen to him aren’t you?”  

Ryan looked away, but slowly nodded.  Geoff was his boss - his  _friend_. Geoff had seen something in the Mad Mercenary that no one else had.  He had always been a loner, taking up contract kill after contract kill, most people going out of their way to be in contact with him as little as possible.  Geoff wasn’t the first boss to try and recruit him, but he was definitely the first one to actually want him as a member of his crew, and not just a name to use like a brand to help boost their reputation.  Geoff beat down his resolve until he joined, and then he gave him a group to belong to, and a purpose in life.  

He owed Geoff a lot, and even if this may be the stupidest thing Geoff could order him not do, he just couldn’t betray him.

Gavin cupped his cheek to turn him to face him, his eyes tinted dark with a look Ryan couldn’t describe. “But you don’t want too, right?” he asked in a whisper.

Ryan swallowed, taken aback by the sudden hint of intimacy that had sprung up between them.  Still, he’d stayed alive this long by listening to his instincts, and everything in him was telling him that this felt right. He nodded again.

Gavin leant forward and Ryan was worried he was going to try and kiss him again (and he didn’t think he’d be able to stop him this time), but he just pressed their foreheads together and sighed.

“Okay,” he whispered, sighing again. “ _Fine_ ,” he said, this time unable to keep the whine from his voice. “Let’s swim then I guess, okay, whatever.” Gavin slid off his lap and swam lazily back out into the pool, water sliding off his bare back down to his slim hips that Ryan got to hold only briefly.  

Ryan couldn’t look away if he tried.

Gavin waved him forward. “Come on old man, that can’t be the whole lesson right?”  

“Um,” Ryan started, but coughed when his voice came out rough, “just give me a second here.”

Gavin’s eyes immediately shot to Ryan’s crotch, and even distorted by the water, the smirk on his face let the older man knew he knew exactly what his problem was. “Yeah sure, I’ll just try out some laps, alright?”

Ryan nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“And then after we’re done with this, I’ll have a little chat with Geoff,” he said offhandedly, turning away and starting to swim around hesitantly.

Ryan sighed, his head falling back against the edge of the pool with a thud.  He was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, there's more!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the first part. Final part's coming out tomorrow, once I finish editing it. Thank you so much to all the people on tumblr who cheered me on last night. Hopefully it's not too terrible!

Gavin looked right at home lounging on a yacht.  It wasn’t really a surprise. With the designer shirts the boy constantly flaunted, and the hideous sunglasses he spent far too much money on resting on the bridge of his nose, the half naked women on either side of him fit right in. A few weeks ago Ryan would have just rolled his eyes at the idiotic display, but things had certainly changed since then.  

Now he couldn’t help but notice the patch of hair sticking out of the opened collar of his shirt.  Or the slim hips highlighted by his tight jeans.  He also noticed the way Gavin’s fingers clenched, and unclenched, every few seconds.  The way he laughed a little too loud, and talked a little too fast, all to cover his nerves.

As soon as he felt Geoff’s heated look being sent his way, he quickly looked towards the others.  Making sure to let his gaze linger over Michael, taking a drink at the wet stand and looking uncomfortable in his douchey clothes, or Jack, hands clasped on the ship’s wheel and still looking fierce in nothing but a bikini and a sheer coverup.

He carefully avoided Geoff’s gaze before laying his arm against the ship’s side, relaxing fully into the plush seat located on the ship’s bow he’d immediately chosen. He fixed his eyes out towards the water, and the small waves that would crest out from the side of the boat as they taxied out of the harbor.

When Ryan had left Geoff’s house a few weeks ago, following the eye-opening swimming lesson, Gavin had sent him on his way with a heated kiss on his cheek and a promise that after his conversation with Geoff they would be speaking again soon.  

Except, they didn’t.  The other man ignored his texts, and his call went straight to voicemail.  Stuck in desperation between worry about the extent of Geoff’s reaction and the calming, albeit depressing knowledge of Gavin’s flakiness he’d called Michael.

(“Any chance you’ve talked to Gavin?” At Michael's confused silence, he’d burst forth with an explanation. “Geoff’s got me showing him some stuff. I need to know when he want’s his next lesson, but he’s not answering his phone,” he said, hoping he shoved enough contempt in his voice to appease Michael.

“Ah, gotcha,” Michael replied, a tone of understanding exasperation lacing his voice, and Ryan held back a sigh of relief.

“One second. HEY ASSHOLE!” Ryan’s heart jumped when he heard Gavin’s voice respond in the distant background, followed by deep tone of the Halo narrator announcing ‘Game Over.’ “Ryan wants to know when you want your next lesson or some shit? He’s not showing you how to be better at Halo is he, because he’s doing a fucking terrible job.”

He held his breath as his heard Gavin mumble a reply, followed by Michael's amused laugh. “He said he doesn’t need any more lessons. He’s got it down, apparently,” his last sentence dripping with disbelief. “Please tell you’re teaching him how to shoot, though I don’t think even you-”

“Got it,” Ryan interrupted, and ended the call immediately.  He fumed silently, unintelligible thoughts of rage tumbling around in his head, before he thoughtlessly chucked his phone at the wall. He sat rooted in his chair, stewing in unprecedented rage. He’d known better than to let himself get too close to the flaky little shit.  He must’ve changed his mind later, realising that the older man would be far more trouble than he was worth, if the whole thing wasn’t just for a laugh from the start.

Either way, Ryan was the fool to have believed anything else.)

However, once Ryan’s anger had cooled, he’d been unable to not notice the way Gavin would watch him, only looking away when Ryan would turn to catch him.  The way he went quiet around the older man, but not appearing to try and avoid him.  And of course, he couldn’t miss the way Geoff was watching him almost constantly.

He wanted to believe there was something more to this than it seemed, but the raw pain he’d felt at Gavin’s cold dismissal was keeping him at bay.

“We’re almost there, boys!” Jack suddenly shouted.

“Start getting everything ready,” Geoff replied, already standing up and moving below deck.

He turned to catch a glimpse of Gavin, only to catch the other man quickly looking away. Oh well, he would just have to think more on it later. They had a pretty serious heist to pull off, and he couldn’t afford to be distracted.

***

Contrary to Ryan’s worst fears, the trip off the boat went fairly smoothly.  Ray kept a close eye on Gavin in case he showed any trouble in the water, and they all entered the opened hatch with no problems.  If their contact was nervous, she didn’t show it. While they all peeled out of their wetsuits, and stuffed them in Jack’s bag, which had previously held the weapons currently in their hands, she stood silent. Her expression was nothing but determined as she handed over some stolen access cards and even a labeled map of the layout, far more detailed than the one they had.  Geoff and Gavin eagerly started pouring over it.

He had originally planned to take her out, wanting to get rid of as many loose ends as possible, but seeing her calm, and composed, he had immediately changed his mind.  He didn’t know if she was just greedy enough for the sum they’d enticed her with to not mind the potential consequences, but they could definitely use her again if need be.

When he saw the wink Jack sent her way, or the blush she immediately tried to tamper down in response, he was even more glad of his decision. He definitely didn’t want to get on Jack’s bad side.

They made their way through the building with relative ease, thanks to their cards and map, Ryan and Ray silently dispatching any guards or employees in their way. It was no time before they had the tech the buyer had requested shoved in various bags between them as they made a break towards the loading dock where their contact would be waiting.

They were nearly free when Ryan heard Michael scream.

“Gavin, no!” Ryan whipped his head around to see Michael leaping forward to tackle the brit, who had poked his head around the corner, just in time to see a bullet whiz right past where his head been.

He immediately leapt over the prone men and let forth a barrage of bullets into the hallway immediately taking out the assailants with the cold proficiency Geoff had hired him for. If he moved a bit faster than normal, and if eyes were immediately searching out the younger man to check him over for injuries, no one else seemed to notice.

They were more cautious as they continued on, (Ryan not taking his eyes off Gavin) but no less determined. When they burst through an opened metal door into an empty loading bay, Jack’s contact was waiting for them, a laptop bag strewn over her shoulder and a two-way radio in her hand.  

Michael immediately starred barring the door behind them, while Geoff ripped the radio out of her grasp and immediately starting hailing Lindsay.

“This is Bigdaddy, where are you, Tugglife?”

“Heading for the spot right now, Boss.”

“Why aren’t you there now?”

“Had a little trouble on our end, Dooley’s taking care of them right now.”  

Geoff groaned.

“Hey!” a new voice chimed in over the radio. “You try stealing a helicopter out from under the military’s nose!”

“Shut the fuck up, Matt!” Geoff screamed into the radio.

“I think you mean, Axialmatt,” chimed in another new voice, the sound of gunfire in the background.

“You too, Dooley!”

“Yes, Boss,” he chirped back.

“How far off are you idiots, I don’t want to stand around on a roof waiting to get my ass blown off!”

“I’m almost there!” Lindsay yelled back, clearly getting annoyed at Geoff’s tone.

Geoff turned towards the group that had gathered around him, various look of amusement on their faces. “I’m glad you assholes find this so funny.”

Michael opened his mouth to retort, before they heard something slam into the door they’d barricaded.  They all tensed up before all turning back to face Geoff.

A multitude of emotions passed across his face before he groaned. “Fuck it, we’ll just head for the spot and hope someone’s there to meet us.”

Geoff pushed open a side door that led on to the street, and Ray stuck his head out before pulling his rifle out and aiming. Two consecutive shots rang painfully in their ears, vibrating off the metal walls of the dock, before he gave them the all clear.

“Down the alley and to the right,” Geoff reminded them as he held the door open, and waved them out one by one.  Ryan watched as Jack grabbed their contact’s hand, tangling their fingers together before pulling her forward.  Jack gave him a wink as she passed him, and he rolled his eyes.

He noticed Gavin wavering and grasped his arm, giving him a reassuring smile that he hoped translated through the mask.  Something must have, because the younger man gave him a nod, and seemed to steel himself, rushing after Michael. Ryan followed quickly, his pistol out, waving at Geoff to run in front of him.  

As they weaved through various alley ways, the sounds of choppers in the sky behind them, Ryan did his best to keep his eyes trained on the path behind them.  Still, he couldn’t stop the little glances he would steal of Gavin before the other would disappear around a corner ahead.

Ryan only had to stop once to take care of a few men that had caught up to them, waving Geoff on without him. Once he reached their rendezvous point, Gavin was already disappearing over the top of the ladder on to the roof, Geoff right behind him.

He tucked his gun in his belt, and started up the ladder, relieved when he saw the sight of Ray’s rifle leaning over the side of the roof and pointed behind him.  As soon as he stepped off the roof, Gavin was there to meet him, hands reaching out to help Ryan up.  

“Thanks,” Ryan said, grinning down at him, but Gavin immediately looked away, stepping back to put some distance between them.  Ryan rolled his eyes, and immediately started looking towards the sky for their rescue.  His heart skipped when he saw nothing but the police choppers circling around the building they had just robbed.

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS?” Geoff screamed into the radio.

“We’re coming!” Lindsay screamed back.

Jack’s contact was finally starting to lose her composure, going paler by the minute, while Jack squeezed her fingers reassuringly.  Ryan didn’t blame her. The police choppers were only a minute away from realizing exactly where they had gone, and they were sitting ducks up on this roof only a few blocks away.  

“I’m going to fucking kill you if you aren’t here in the next five seconds!”

“Don’t scream at my wife like that!” Michael screamed at his boss.

“You two aren’t married you fucking-”

“Only because she wants to wait until gay marriage is legal too, but we’re as good as-”

“Oh what a load of bullshit-”

“Get a room you too!” Ray screamed from his position sprawled out across the roof.

“Don’t you start me on too, Navarez!”

“Don’t you mean, Brownman?” Jack quipped cheerfully from beside him, and Geoff turned on her.

Feeling eyes on him, he turned to meet Gavin, and was surprised when the other man didn’t look away. The sounds of the others argument, and the sires, and whirling blades of the choppers above them faded away when he took in the paleness of the brit’s face. His eyes were like steel, the same determination he’d been filled with when he’d been sitting on Ryan’s lap and whispered, “I did all this to shag you.”

“We’re going to die, aren’t we?” Gavin didn’t sound scared, Ryan thought, just stating a depressing fact.

“Nah,” Ryan told him teasingly, hoping his smile reached his eyes. Gavin wrinkled his nose as the somber moment he had created was wrecked.

“Rye! I’m trying to tell you something!”

“Oh?” Ryan asked cautiously, and Gavin’s determined look returned.

“I-” he paused, wrestling with his words “In case we die, I wanted you to know that-” His paused again, his eyes quickly flicked over to Geoff, before he turned back to Ryan where the older man could clearly see the apprehension in his eyes.

“What did you want me to know, Gavin?” Ryan said gently, his hand sliding up to gently clasp Gavin’s arm, though he was sure he already knew.

Gavin gave him a lopsided smile, realizing that even though his words were failing him Ryan had somehow understood him. “I’m sorry that I mucked everything up.”

“It’s okay,” Ryan told him through his own grin.

Gavin’s smile faded and his expression hardened once more. “Ryan, I-”

He was interrupted when the helicopter over them exploded.

Ryan immediately pulled the younger man under him protectively, as he watched various bits of flaming wreckage fall from the sky around the building. He jerked up when he heard Geoff’s whoops of victory, and that’s when he finally noticed the tan military helicopters heading right for them.  He could just see Jeremy hanging out the side of one of them, a rocket launcher in his hands as reloaded it.  

Relief flooded through him, and he didn’t fight as Gavin burst out of his protective hold to join in the cheering. He slowly followed him, smiling when Gavin had leapt into Geoff’s arms and the older man was spinning him around as they both chanted, “We’re not gonna die!”

Ryan’s smile stayed as Lindsay landed the helicopter and they all piled on and took off, and it only widened when Gavin handed him a rocket launcher, their fingers brushing slightly.  He took notice of the slight blush that graced his cheeks before Michael moved in to hold Ryan in place as he leaned out the side.  He had the flat out mad grin that had earned him the nickname stretching across his face as he lifted the launcher onto his shoulder and took aim.

***

Ryan didn’t normally participate in the after-heist party, usually staying only to congratulate everyone and take his cut before slipping off out the back.  He much preferred sitting on his back porch, sipping on a tumbler of his good whiskey, and picking over the book he was currently reading as he wound down.

But tonight was different. Everyone was wired up after the close call. Geoff had barely finished handing out everyone’s pay, (with a promise of more to come once the buyer had been contacted and the tech parted with) when the liquor had been brought out and the music turned up. His blood was practically on fire in his veins, and not just because of the close call.  

His eyes had trailed after Gavin the whole night.  The younger man had circled the room, jumping from person to person, while Ryan tried, and failed, to catch his eye.  He waited patiently for his chance, while sitting in the corner, chatting with Jack and her contact. Cati, as he found out was her name, seemed to fit in perfectly with the group of them. Once they’d made it back to the base, and the imminent fear of death had left them, she seemed to brighten right up.  She had spent the night laughing at the lad’s, and Geoff’s, crazy stories and impromptu wrestling matches, cuddling closer and closer to Jack’s side the more she drank.    

He was glad to see Jack so happy.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gavin excuse himself from Michael's side claiming he needed ‘a quick trip to the loo,’ and Ryan saw his opening.  He only waited long enough to make sure Geoff’s wandering eyes were currently occupied, deep in a heated argument with Lindsay and Jeremy, before he excused himself from the two women and followed after the brit.

He waited until Gavin was leaving the restroom to corner him. Ryan ignored his startled squawk,  grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the nearest office.

“Ryan!” Gavin squalled as Ryan shut the door behind them, before pinning Gavin to said door with nothing but his weight against him. “What are you doing?”

“Gavin,” Ryan growled, and Gavin immediately stilled his squirming. “Didn’t you have something you wanted to tell me?”

“Rye,” Gavin whined, avoiding Ryan’s eyes. “You can’t hold me to that, we were gonna die.”

“Oh?” Ryan whispered, the steele in his voice finally making the younger man look up at him. “I think you’ll find that I can.” Ryan ran his hands down Gavin’s side, delighting in the way the younger man shivered. “Why won’t you just admit what you want, Gavin?” he whispered into his ear.

“It’s not that simple,” Gavin said, through clenched teeth.

“I think it is,” Ryan whispered again, before nipping at the lobe of his ear. He heard the younger man let out a small gasp, and felt him start to mold his body against him. A triumphant grin was just beginning to spread across his face when he felt the younger man tense against him.

“It’s. Not!” Gavin growled, pushing against Ryan’s chest with such vehemence that the bigger man immediately stepped back.

“Why not?” Ryan asked, upset at how much true desperation leaked out through his voice.

“We just can’t- I just can’t, okay! You hated me before, right? Go back to that,” he demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor.

“I didn’t hate you,” Ryan whispered, and Gavin flinched, but carried on.

“Just make up whatever reason you want for why I can’t, but I can’t. Just accept that!”

“I can’t accept that!” Ryan yelled, and Gavin moved forward immediately to shush him.

“Be quiet, or Geoff will hear you!”

Something close to understanding lit up inside Ryan. He grasped Gavin’s forearms, and held on tightly. “I don’t care that you haven’t talked to, Geoff. We’ll go talk to him together, I’ll tell him it’s not what he-”

“I’ve already talked to him,” Gavin confessed suddenly, and the brief hope that had flared up shriveled up. “Don’t you get it, I’ve already talked to him.”

“What does that mean?” Ryan asked, his voice still so desperate and confused, and it seemed to break Gavin.  He slumped against him, digging his face into the slit of Ryan’s jacket and burying his nose against his shirt.

“He said I needed to stop slagging around, it was messing up the crew. He told me to stay away from you, that if we were messin' about he'd be pissed” he whispered quietly.

Ryan tried to speak, but it caught in his throat.  Geoff was an asshole, but that just seemed cruel even for him. “What?” he finally managed.

“He said if I shagged you, he’d come after you.”

The silence that followed was like a palpable presence in the room.

Ryan wasn’t an idiot.  For all they called themselves a ‘crew’, he knew he was part of a gang. It wasn’t even the first gang he’d been a member of. He’d been on the streets since he was young, ruthlessness was bred into his very blood. Still, when he’d found Geoff’s crew, he’d began to think of them as something more. It was the first time he had ever felt like he had friends, a family even. Even evil men needed someone to care about them.

And Gavin’s words felt like a bullet through his heart.

Gavin finally pulled away from him, and the broken look in his eyes pulled roughly on the open wound that was his heart at the moment. “He cares about us both, I know, but he’s just-” His mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words, before he finally just sighed. “He doesn’t trust me, I guess.”

Thoughts, and memories fired through Ryan’s mind, before one solidified into a crystal clear plan.  It was idiotic, and he’d probably have to rectify his earlier assertion that he wasn’t an idiot, but the words were out of his mouth before he could think too much.

“This is more than just a fuck to you, right?”

Gavin’s brow burrowed down to match his frown. “Wha-”

“That’s what you said, right? I’m an old man, Gavin, I can't do the whole fucking around thing anymore.” The brit rolled his eyes, and tried to interrupt, but Ryan pushed forward over him. “This is important, okay. I don’t want to have a Hallmark moment or anything, but I need to know that this, whatever is between us, it means something to you, right?”

Gavin’s eyes softened, before he nodded hesitantly. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” he whispered softly, before he reached his hand out to cup Gavin’s cheek in hand. “Me too.”

Surprise, and delight, and desire started flickering across the younger man’s eyes as Ryan leaned in towards him.  He stopped, their lips only inches apart, giving him every opportunity to back away. Gavin closed his eyes, and met him halfway.

Ryan hummed, the soft sweet kiss they shared not enough to sate him, moving them backwards until the younger man’s back was against the wall. At the first hint of Ryan’s tongue against his lips, Gavin opened his mouth deepening the kiss.  They let out twin moans of satisfaction as they began moving against each other, finding friction against the growing heat.

Gavin pulled back finally with a whine, “Ryeee,” but Ryan captured his lips once more.  They were on borrowed time and Ryan wanted to take advantage of every second.

He devoured the younger man’s mouth, using his tongue to battle it out, before exploring every inch. Once he’d reduced Gavin to a whimpering mess, he finally relented, nipping at his lower lip just to pull another breathless gasp, before pulling back to let him breathe.

“When are you meeting the buyer?” Ryan breathed.

“What?” Gavin asked breathlessly, his eyes still glazed over.

“When,” he repeated, ghosting his lips over Gavin’s ear and grazing his teeth over the lobe, “are you and Geoff meeting the buyer?”

“Wednesday,” Gavin finally said, Ryan pulling back just in time to see recognition start to overpower the lust in his eyes.

“After you guy’s get done celebrating, and Geoff passes out, I want you to text me, okay?”

Gavin nodded, cautiously.

“I need you to grab my share, and your’s, and then pack up everything you want to keep into a backpack.  Do you think you can do that?”

Gavin’s eyes widened comically, and Ryan had to fight back a smile.

“I’ll come meet you at the parking garage across the street, and we’ll go.  We’ll go anywhere you want, I don’t really care.  I’ve got contacts all over the country and we can start over, away from here. We could even go back to England if you wanted.  Just the two of us.”

The brit was still staring at him in shock, his mouth opening and closing trying to think of a reply.

Ryan steeled himself against any disappointment, and quickly continued. “You don’t have to make a decision right now.  It’s all in your hands. I’ll be waiting Wednesday night, and if you text me I know we’re good to go. If not, we’ll go back to before, like nothing ever happened, and I won’t bother you again, okay?”

Gavin finally closed his mouth, and gave Ryan a look that he couldn’t quite read. “You’re serious.”

“A thousand percent.”

“For real serious?”

Ryan rolled his eyes and pinched Gavin’s side, enjoying the surprised squawk. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“This is our only chance, I’m not going up against Geoff-”

“No, I know that, you mong. I mean, why me? Why would I be worth this?”

Ryan smiled at the honest confusion in his voice. “I told you I don’t do Hallmark moments.”

Gavin crinkled his nose again, and Ryan laughed.

“Just trust me, okay?” he said through a lopsided grin. "You're worth it."

Gavin gave him a calculating look, his eyes flashing a million thoughts that Ryan couldn’t hope to interrupt.

Finally, he said, “Okay.”

Ryan grinned. “Okay?”

“I’ll text you,” Gavin said, through a grin of his own.

“Okay,” Ryan repeated, before he pulled Gavin up into another kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a weird ending spot to stop, but I just wanted to tease you guys a little bit before the next part. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Feel free to come over and hang out at my tumblr: http://sailorbryant.tumblr.com/. Thank you guys so much!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, this just go way out of hand. 
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait!

There were a lot of days that Ryan would not want to repeat.  Shitty days that he only thought about when he was a few drinks into the night.  Days that would have haunted most people to an early grave.   
   
In Ryan’s mind, none of them could hold a candle to Wednesday.  
   
The sun had only been down for a few hours, and Ryan still sat where he had been all day. On his couch, hands in his lap; the only movement was to occasionally reach out and stop his leg from bouncing up and down in a nervous jitter. He’d tried reading a book, but he couldn’t concentrate and it still sat half open on the coffee table in front of him. He had even turned on the tv for a moment, watching a second of the coverage of their heist the previous weekend, before quickly turning it back off.    
   
Three days. It had been three days of slowly beginning to fret over what Gavin was going to do. Whether he would change his mind. Whether Geoff would find out. He had purposefully avoided texting or calling Gavin just for that reason, but the lack of contact was just adding to his apprehension.  
   
He'd started off the morning optimistic, methodically choosing what to pack in the small bag that would fit the side of his bike. Small things he’d always kept with him; a picture, his collector’s editions of his favorite novels, his favorite pistols.  Growing up on the streets hadn’t leant him a personality that became attached to things. The only thing he’d really regret leaving were his plants, but he knew he could just find some new ones whenever they settled down.  Maybe even get Gavin to help him pick some out.   
   
If Gavin even went through with it.  
   
He leapt off the couch and made a beeline for the kitchen. A drink would help. Just a sip, not even a full shot. He didn’t want to be loopy, he just wanted to take the edge off and do something with his hands.  Why did he have to quit smoking again?  
   
He changed direction before he could even reach the drink cabinet, immediately heading for the bathroom. Vague memories of a stash of ‘emergency cigarettes’ flashed to the front of his mind, and unless he'd raided them one drunken night, they should still be there.   
   
As he hastily dug through his cabinets ,he lamented over his decision to tell Gavin not to text him if he changed his mind.  He should have told him to let him know definitely either way, because he couldn't imagine staying in this agitated state the whole night.  He might actually go insane.   
   
Hell, he shouldn’t have said anything at all, he thought in disgust, as he chucked an empty cigarette pack in the trash.  He should have left those sad, broken eyes with nothing as he took off out the door made his way back home, forgetting the whole thing.  
   
Ryan wasn’t know for letting his dick do that talking, and for good reason if there is where it got him. Promising a brat, notorious for his skiddishness, the world on the platter. Proposing they piss off the most powerful man in the city, if not the whole state, just for a chance at something that may or may not even work out.  
   
He was heading down to the garage, to check for any cigarettes that might have been left there, when his text tone went off.  Shaking fingers grasped at his phone, pulling it hastily from his pocket and nearly dropping it once, before he could finally read the screen.  
   
It was from Gavin.  
   
>>just put Geoff to sleep  
   
He took a deep breath, calming himself before he finally could respond. His lips were stretching out into a smile while he typed, “On my way.”  
   
When he read the reply he full out grinned.  
   
>> k :)  
   
***  
   
Ryan could barely believe it when he pulled up to the garage, and Gavin was standing in front of it. Or, to be more specific, a man of Gavin’s height and build wearing a black hoodie with a baseball cap pulled over his face, and a stuffed backpack thrown over his shoulder was leaning against the concrete wall. Still, he was hard to miss with the light from his phone lighting up his face, as he mindlessly scrolled through it. He slowed down his bike, pushing down the kick stand right in front of where the other man was standing.  
   
Gavin’s eyes slid away from his phone and up to meet Ryan’s.  
   
“You need a ride, babe?”  
   
Gavin laughed and rolled his eyes, walking forward.  “Which way you goin, love?”  
   
“Anywhere but here.”    
   
Gavin smiled, sliding his phone into his pocket and sliding both straps of the backpack through his arms. “Sounds top.”  
   
“But first,” Ryan said slowly, making sure he had Gavin’s attention, “we are finding a hotel.”  
   
Ryan immediately drunk in the heat that flared in Gavin’s eyes, the younger man biting his lip unconsciously. “Fuck, yes,” he said, before climbing onto the back of the bike, and wrapping both arms around Ryan’s waist.  
   
They drove through the better part of the night, Ryan hoping to put as much distance between the city and them as possible. Yet, it was hard to fight between the need for space and the constant reminder of young man pressed against his back.    
   
He only made it a few hours before he was pulling off the highway, and into the parking lot of a hotel.  
   
“Ohh, Holiday Inn? You trying to impress me?” Gavin teased, hopping off the back.  
   
“Only the best for you, darling,” Ryan teased back, and he didn’t miss the shiver that ran through Gavin at the use of the pet name. He’d have to remember that.  
   
They barely uttered a word between them as Ryan purchased the room, using a credit card with one of his many aliases. Both of them were practically shaking from excitement. Gavin let out a slight giggle when the woman said, “Have a good stay, Mr. Tremball,” but otherwise stayed silent.  
   
Gavin practically skipped down the hallway, Ryan walking quickly behind, his mind still not completely caught up with accepting that this was actually happening. The younger man stopped in front of their door, bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child. Ryan made a show of slowly digging the key out of his pocket until Gavin pouted.  
   
“Come on, Rye,” he whined, slapping the others arm.    
   
Ryan finally pulled the key out, but when Gavin’s eyes light up, he couldn’t stop himself. He looped his arm around the smaller man’s waist, before pressing him against the door and leaning down to kiss him.    
   
Gavin moaned into the kiss, his hands moving up twine through Ryan’s hair.  He pulled roughly, causing Ryan to growl against his mouth.  Gavin pulled back from his lips, and whispered, “R-room.”  
   
Ryan nipped at his bottom lip, and when he heard Gavin whimper in response, his legs nearly buckled.  The combination of the adrenaline running through his veins and the lengthy ride here had all culminated in him being painfully hard in his jeans, and all they’d done so far was kiss.  He wasn’t going to last long tonight.  
   
“Room,” he agreed, his voice hoarse.  One hand stumbled with the keycard, while his other hand set off under Gavin’s shirt, exploring the mess of hair and the lithe stomach he felt underneath.  He missed the slot a few times, and when Gavin’s lips latched onto his neck, he ended up stabbing the thing into the wall. Taking a deep breath, he was able to steady his hand so he could finally slam the card into the slot.  
   
They both groaned in relief when the door pushed open and they stumbled in. They both threw their bags on the floor, as Ryan kicked the door closed and began trying to lead Gavin over to the bed. He gave up halfway, the little shit still fighting a glorious battle to leave a huge hickey on his neck, before grabbing his ass and lifting him off the ground.  
   
He took great delight in the startled squawk he received, running his hands down the jean covered thighs, as Gavin’s gangly legs reached to wrap around him.  
   
“You bloody bastard, warn a bloke!”  
   
Ryan ignored him, waddling carefully across the room, before he dumped his prize gracelessly on the bed.  
   
“Ryeee,” Gavin whined grumpily, but went quiet when Ryan peeled off his jacket, and ripped his shirt up and on to the floor. He sat up, running his hands over the naked chest in front of him with a fierce determination he usually only displayed when he was bent over a computer.    
   
Ryan allowed him a few moments of exploration, before he knocked his hands away and crawled in between his legs.  
   
Both of them worked together to rid Gavin of his skin tight shirt, and Ryan took only a second to admire the naked chest beneath him.  When Gavin started to whine he finally took the others lips again.  He was once again taken aback by how good it felt just to kiss the other man, their lips and tongues dancing together.  
   
All of his earlier worries were filtering out one by one; this was definitely worth any consequence.  
   
Ryan pulled away, having to look down and away from Gavin’s greedy stare as he worked on unzipping the blonde’s pants. They both worked together to slide the skin tight jeans off him, quickly followed by his underwear.  
   
When he finally had the other man completely undressed, Ryan finally took a second to admire the view.  His eyes slid down the others hair covered chest, to the slim hips that had been taunting him since the beginning.  He ran his hands down the hair covered thighs, taking note that they had far more muscle to them then he would have thought before.  When he finally moved back up to catch Gavin’s eye, he was stunned at the heat radiating out of them.  
   
“Wreck me, Ryan,” Gavin said in a raspy voice.  
   
“Gladly, darling.” This time, he not only saw the shiver run through the blonde, but he felt it as well.  “Gladly,” he repeated.  
   
Ryan took his time preparing his lover.  Using the lube he’d stuck in the side pocket of his bag, he slowly worked the brit open until he was panting, whimpering mess on the bed; only stopping his teasing once the other man started begging.    
   
He jumped off the bed, ignoring the others cries, and quickly ripped off his own jeans and boxers.  He pulled a condom from his bag, but Gavin waved him off, (“I want to feel you”) and he quickly threw it aside before re-joining him on the bed. He pulled him into a quick kiss, apologizing for leaving him alone for even a second.  
   
“How do you want me?” he asked.  
   
“I wanna see you,” Gavin panted, and Ryan smiled.  
   
“I think I can manage that.”  
   
There was a few minutes of shifting, before Ryan finally had them in a position they could both enjoy.  He sat his back against the headboard, helping Gavin crawl up into his lap.  He lined himself up, slicking his dick up with another handful of the lube, before cupping Gavin’s cheek in his hand.  
   
“Ready?” he asked, wiping his lube covered hand on the sheet before moving it up to rub gently on Gavin’s hip.  
   
“Ryan, please,” Gavin begged, his pupil’s blown and staring straight through him, his fingers digging roughly into Ryan’s shoulders.  
   
Ryan groaned, and pulled him into another kiss, while he slowly pushed the other’s hips down until he could enter him.  He swallowed Gavin’s gasp into the kiss, holding him steady as he entered him at maddeningly slow pace.  
   
It felt amazing.  Every little sound Gavin made as he slowly adjusted to the girth inside him was like fire shooting straight through Ryan’s veins.  Even though he was painfully hard at this point, he waited until the strained look had left Gavin’s face, and he started his begging up once again in earnest, before he finally began to thrust into him.  
   
It was perfect.  
   
He had been high and he had been drunk before. He had felt the exhilaration as he fired a single shot into the temple of a man and watched him crumple to the ground.  He had sat in the back of van as they drove away from a successful heist, holding a bag in his lap that contained nothing less than a million dollars. He had lived multiple times over the ultimate religious experience that came with holding a rocket launcher in his hands, and firing it into the night.  
   
But he had never felt anything like this. Gavin’s tight heat around him, shouting strings of nonsensical sentences, the only translateable words where various instances of “yes,” and, “Ryan.” The sweat slowly coating both of their bodies in a sheen that Ryan was captivated by. The indescribable level of intimacy that came between two people in the deepest throes of passion.  
   
When he felt himself drawing close, Ryan paused in his thrusts only for a moment, hushing Gavin’s whines, to sit up straighter and pull them chest to chest. He quickly gripped Gavin’s hips once more and began to thrust into him again.  
   
“Yes, fuck, Ryan, yes!” Gavin punctuated against each thrust.  
   
Ryan felt like his heart was going to explode.    
   
“I’m gonna come, Gavin,” he whispered breathlessly into the younger man’s ear.    
   
Gavin let out loud choked groan at the words, and suddenly the tight heat surrounding him was nearly unbearable. His fingers dug into Ryan’s shoulders as he let out a series of half-coherent curses, jerking wildly in his arms, before he slumped against Ryan’s chest.  
   
“Oh, fuck,” Ryan groaned, feeling the warmth of Gavin’s climax spreading between their chests. He tightened his grasp on Gavin’s hips, using all of his strength to fuck Gavin down onto his painfully hard dick, while the brit clung to him for dear life. His orgasm hit him hard, barely having time to groan out his lover’s name before the breath was knocked out him and he emptied himself inside him.    
   
Ryan wrapped his arms around Gavin, holding him close, and resting his face into the crook of his neck as he struggled to catch his breath.  
   
“S-sorry,” Gavin gasped, his hands fumbling to lift himself up.  
   
“Why would you be sorry?” Ryan said, his hands running calming circles across Gavin’s back until the other relaxed. He leaned back to meet his eyes and give him a comforting smile. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” He drunk in the blush that Gavin could somehow still sport, even while he still had Ryan’s dick inside of him.  
   
He slowly lifted the other up and off his lap, whispering reassuring words when the blonde whimpered as Ryan’s dick slowly slipped past his still sensitive rim. His arms shook as they held Gavin up long enough to let the other man finally collapse in the bed beside him. Ryan only took a moment to shuffle the sheets out from underneath them before following his lover’s example.  
   
The brit seemed to dredge up the last bit of his strength to slither his body over top of Ryan’s, wrapping a leg and an arm around him.  
   
Ryan groaned, but still wrapped his arm around his exhausted partner. “We should get cleaned up.”  
   
“Sleep,” Gavin groaned, only clinging to him tighter.  
   
“You’re gonna be all sticky,” Ryan reminded him, but it was halfhearted at best.    
   
“That’s future Gavin’s problem,” was the reply mumbled against his chest.  
   
Ryan chuckled and shifted only slightly to pull the lightest sheet up around them, before settling right back into Gavin’s tight hold.    
   
They laid in a comfortable silence for awhile, as Ryan waited for his heartbeat to slow. He had just felt the beginnings of the slow dredge of sleep when Gavin spoke up.  
   
“You’re worth it, too.”  
   
Ryan shut his eyes tightly, feeling overwhelmed by the avalanche of emotions that coursed through him at the simple phrase.  He composed himself enough to press his face down through the blonde’s messy hair and kiss the base of his temple.  
   
“Thank you,” he whispered against his skin, and Gavin just hummed in response.  
   
He was still reeling when he heard the others soft snores begin.  His brain was begging to try and over analyze everything; to break down all the reasons why he was making a huge mistake, or to even begin planning their next step. But the rest of him was just too physically sated to even let him.    
   
Sleep had never come easy for Ryan, but he felt it pulling him in far sooner than ever before, and he let it.  
   
***  
   
The first thing Ryan saw when he woke up was a fringe of blonde hair splayed out across the white pillow beside him.  In their sleep, the two of them had drifted slightly apart, though Gavin’s leg was still wrapped around his in a tight hold.    
   
The second thing he noticed were the covers that had slowly pulled away from Gavin in the night and were now giving him full access to the view of his naked lover.  He let his eyes roam over the expanse of bare skin freely available to the world.  Even without the heat of lust clouding his mind, he still thought the younger man was gorgeous. He greedily drank in the sight of lightly tanned skin, committing every little blemish or scar to memory. As soon as Gavin was awake, he was going to run his tongue over every one of them.    
   
Only seeming to remember at the last minute that he was allowed to do more than look, he slowly reached out to gently skim his fingers over the expanse of open skin.  His fingers itched to move over the plump curve of an ass that was in such perfect view, remembering how wonderful it had felt in his fingers the night before, but he managed to restrain himself.    
   
There was no way he’d stop with just a feel, and he wanted to shower and to maybe grab them some breakfast before he woke the younger man up for round two.  
   
Besides, they had all the time in the world for that.   
   
With a contented sigh, he reached down to grasp the thin sheet and brought it back up to cover his lover.  Still, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and placing a soft kiss on the other man’s temple.    
   
He let himself rest for a few more seconds, enjoying the warmth of Gavin against his side before his need for a shower was just too much. He let out another sigh - this one less content - before he slowly detached himself to roll over and check out the time.  
   
The third thing he noticed that morning, and the most important, was Geoff lounging in the sofa chair on the other side of the room.  
   
There was a long, almost comical silence as Ryan tried to form a coherent thought.  Geoff was lounging back in the chair, a pistol dangling casually from his outstretched fingers.  Ryan’s eyes jerked frantically to take in the long, cylinder silencer attached to the muzzle, and Geoff’s bemused grin.   
   
“Good morning,” Geoff said, his lips quirking up into a smile.   
   
“Morning,” Ryan replied automatically.  
   
He was going to die, was the first hysterical thought that flew through his brain.  This was how the best assassin in Los Santos was going to die; naked, in a hotel room, with jizz on his stomach.  Murdered in cold blood by his boss for running off with his kid into the night.  It was like the beginning to a shitty, cliche detective novel.    
   
It was not a death he would have pictured for himself, to be honest.  
   
“Rough night?” Geoff asked, conversationally.  
   
Ryan couldn’t glean anything from his tone at all, and he was too far away to really see his eyes.    
   
He didn't reply, but he didn't think Geoff was really looking for one.   
   
The older man chuckled quietly, and Ryan was glad.  If he was lucky maybe Gavin would sleep through the whole thing.  Once the initial shock had worn off, Ryan found that he was actually fairly calm. He knew Geoff would never hurt Gavin, and even then, he wasn’t a hundred percent sure he would die either. Geoff was his friend, had been his friend at least, and he’d never been an excessively cruel man.  
   
He might just shoot him in the leg, to teach him a lesson.  It wasn’t the first bullet wound Ryan had recovered from.  
   
“How’d you find us?” Ryan finally asked, assured that Geoff wasn’t going to kill him right away, or he’d have done it already.  
   
Geoff sighed. “You know I love Gavin, right? Smart, smart kid, I always tell people.  Disabled the tracker I had installed on his phone, even fried the one I hid in his watch, that I didn’t think he even knew about.  But sometimes he’s just so fucking stupid,” he chuckled. “Didn’t turn off the GPS on his phone. Fucking Iphone’s man, I just logged into apple’s site and it led me right to the street. Figured it out on my own from there.”  
   
For the second time in nearly as many minutes, Ryan felt his stomach bottom out.  He couldn’t even bring himself to blame Gavin; he knew what he had gotten himself into.  
   
“I wouldn’t be too hard on the kid. It’s hard to think of everything when all your blood is running towards your dick."   
   
Ryan rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t really argue. He hadn't been thinking clearly since that frustrating swimming lesson. "How’d you get here so fast?”  
   
“Woke up in the middle of the night; found the note.”  
   
Ryan mouthed the word ‘note’ in shock, and Geoff chuckled again.  
   
“‘Me and Ryan are running oft together,’” Geoff mocked in the faux British accent they used to tease Gavin with. “‘We might come back if you stop being such mingy minge pot.’”  
   
Ryan sighed, and Geoff laughed again. It reminded him so much of their playful banter in Geoff’s office, laughing about Gavin and the crazy stunts he would pull.  Speaking of Geoff’s office. “Listen, Geoff-”  
   
“Oh, so now you wanna talk?”  
   
Ryan bit back the urge to flip him off. It was a knee-jerk reaction that really wouldn’t help his case right now. “When we were you in your office-”  
   
“Oh, you mean the day in my office when I specifically told you not to sleep with Gavin?”  
   
Ryan flinched.  
   
“And you looked me in the eye and said, ‘Oh don’t worry boss, I hate the little brat.’ Is that the meeting you’re talking about?”  
   
“I wasn’t lying,” Ryan pleaded.  
   
Geoff waved his hand as if to highlight the fact of the two of them sprawled out naked in a hotel bed.  
   
Ryan cringed. “I know what it looks like, but I swear I wasn’t. I mean, maybe I had been feeling this way for a long time, but I didn’t realize it at the time I swear. I didn’t lie to you, I need you to know that.”  
   
“And at no point afterward did you feel the need to tell me this?” Geoff asked calmly, still giving Ryan no indication if he was angry or not.   
   
“It just happened so fast.  He ignored me for weeks, and I thought the whole thing was moot anyway, but then he,” Ryan paused, trying to find the best way to word it, “well, he told me what you said.”  
   
“And that’s when you made your escape plan, eh Romeo?”  
   
“I don't know, just panicked.  I don’t really have a better excuse than that, to be honest.” Ryan gave him a brittle grin. “I’m not all that good with romantic situations in case you haven’t noticed.”  
   
“I see,” was Geoff’s neutral reply.  
   
They both turned their heads quickly when Gavin shifted in his sleep, only to roll over, turning his back to both of them, and falling back asleep.  Ryan took in the small patch of skin across his back that had slipped from the covers when he’d turned, before letting out a deep sigh.  
   
He turned back to face Geoff, lifting his jaw up and trying to drudge up some confidence that he wasn’t really feeling at the moment. He’d betrayed his boss, more importantly, his friend, and even if his friend was being an asshole, there was no going back from that.  Still, he at least had one option.   
   
Raising his hands in the universal sign for surrender, he slowly sat up, turning to dangle his legs off the side so he could face Geoff head on.  
   
“Listen, Geoff, I’ll make this easy on you. Let me get up, put some clothes on at least, and I’ll come with you wherever you wanna go.  You can do what you need to, and Gavin doesn’t even have to know about it.  Let him think I ran away, anything, but just spare him the worst of it, please.”  
   
Even not knowing the true extent of Geoff’s anger, he was still banking on a lot in hoping Geoff would take his proposal at face value. Still, Ryan was sincere. If he could spare Gavin the sight of his death, and the knowledge that his actions had led directly to it, he would let Geoff do whatever he wanted.  
   
Geoff sighed, twirling the gun one last time before he caught it firmly in his grasp, and aiming it directly at Ryan.  
   
“You know what the worst part is? You two are absolutely perfect for each other. You’re both fucking idiots.”  
   
Ryan didn’t even have to time to react before he watched him pull the trigger.  
   
There were a few seconds of silence after he heard the click of the gun before it finally registered with him that a bullet hadn’t been fired. It was only when Geoff burst out into a round of his trademark boisterous laughter, that Ryan realized he'd been tricked.  
   
Gavin jerked upright in the bed, letting out a familiar squawk of surprise while Ryan was still staring blankly ahead.   
   
“Oh my god, I wish you’d seen your face,” Geoff nearly screamed through his fit of body shaking laughter, while Gavin scrambled around to cover himself.   
   
"G-geoff?"  
   
Geoff finally seemed to be letting his laughter die down in time to say, “Sup, Gavvers.”  
   
“W-what are you doing?” he asked, his body going rigid the second his eyes zeroed in on the gun. “Are you going to kill us?”  
   
“I’m not going to kill anybody, you fucking idiot."  
   
The breath Ryan had been holding, for he didn’t know how long, rushed out of his body all at once and he nearly collapsed back onto the bed.  
   
“Then why are you holding a gun, you bloody psychopath?” Gavin yelled.  
   
“Cause I was trying to put the fear of god into your boyfriend so I could figure exactly why the two of Bonnie and Clyde'd it into the fucking night!”  
   
“You said you were gonna hurt him!”  
   
“God fucking dammit, Gavin,” Geoff groaned, sinking back into his chair. “I’m serious, the both of you are fucking idiots.” Gavin let out an offended squawk, but Geoff continued over him. “I said that because I thought you just wanted to fuck him! I didn’t know you two had some sort of Big Secret Gay Love thing going on.  Not to mention, lover boy over here,” he said, pointing his gun Ryan’s way, “told me he wanted nothing to do with you! I was just trying to keep you from sexually harassing him anymore, for fuck’s sake!”  
   
Ryan was aware of the glare Gavin was sending his way, but he ignored it. He’d talk to him about it later. They had time now since apparently, they were both going to live.  
   
“You told me to stay away from him.”  
   
Geoff rolled his eyes. “Yes, okay that may have been my bad.  We’re a crew okay, and I really didn’t want you two having this weird hate sex that would fuck everything up.  No offense, Ryan, but I didn’t know you were actually a huge sap.”  
   
Ryan blushed, suddenly remembering that Geoff had been watching him this morning.  
   
“So, you’re not mad?” Gavin asked.  
   
“Oh no, I’m still pretty pissed. It’s not every day that you’re friends run off from you like you’re some sort of evil mob boss.”  
   
Ryan bit back the urge to say that that wasn’t too far from the truth, but apparently Gavin had no such filter.  
   
“Well,” he started.  
   
“But,” Geoff interrupted, standing up and tucking his gun into the back of his jeans, “we’ll talk about it later.  Finish your honeymoon or whatever, but I expect to see you both in my office tomorrow.”  
   
Ryan watched, still a little in awe, as Geoff made his way across the room. “Thanks, boss,” he said a little breathlessly.  Geoff just waved him off, before shutting the door behind him.  
   
They sat in a dazed silence for a moment, Ryan still waiting for his pulse to return to normal before he finally turned to face Gavin.  
   
Surprisingly, the brit was giving him a petulant glare. “You told him you didn’t want anything to do with me?”  
   
Ryan rolled his eyes. “You left a note?” he quipped, starting to feel a little giddy now that he starting to realize that they were genuinely going to be okay.   
   
Gavin had the decency to blush. He started to argue, but the urge quickly vanished, however, when Ryan crawled across the bed. He pulled him into a deep kiss that only ended when Gavin finally moved away to gasp for air.  
   
“Ryan,” he whined.    
   
“We’ll talk about it later,” Ryan promised him, already throwing the sheet away, and running his fingers over the younger man's body. “Right now, I’ve got other things on my mind.”  
   
Gavin rolled his eyes, but Ryan could plainly see the way his words had peaked the other man’s interest, not to mention the heated smirk that was slowly inching across his lips.  
   
Later, they’d talk.  And Ryan could worry about how their dynamic would change among the crew. Or if they could even make it work between them, with Geoff standing over their shoulder every step of the way.    
   
But right now, all he could think about was the promise he’d made himself earlier about tracing his lips over every part of Gavin’s body, and how he had all the time in the world to make it come true.    
   
Gavin wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, pulling them closer together.  “Still worth it?” he asked, amusement dancing across his eyes.  
   
“Definitely,” Ryan replied before he pulled him into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really hope you guys liked it, and I hope the ending was pretty satisfying. Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> As always, feel free to stop by my tumblr at sailorbryant.tumblr.com and talk to me. I'm pretty chatty, I promise.


End file.
